Report 1105
Special Report #1105 Skillset: Aerochemantics Skill: Positronic Org: Aeromancers Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: We will change the effect of shortened breath to reduce the timer on holding breath. Holding breath will also be impossible with the affliction. Problem: The positronic cloud is a reactive defense that causes shortbreath, an affliction that increases endurance drain. This does not contribute to the goals of Aerochemantics and does not contribute to any affliction goals for catalysts. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace shortbreath with dizziness, confusion, or weakness. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace the shortbreath affliction with an effect that decreases the time left on the HOLD BREATH defense by a small amount. (I'm thinking 5-10 seconds.) If the target is not using breathing, give them the hyperventilating 'affliction' for a short time. (10-20 seconds?) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---writes: The afflictions listed in solution 1 were chosen on a thematic basis. I mostly haven't decided which affs would be best, and welcome comments with other suggestions. ---writes: Following the mold of the other skills, this should probably just do one affliction, and not crushed windpipe. You already have backlash effects that outstrip the other specs (including aeon), adding in a chance for both aeon and crushedwindpipe is too much. ---writes: Also, no mage should EVER have access to crushedwindpipe/slitthroat. Using psionics, you can give slickness and prone/breaklimbs all at once. All you'd have to do is trigger to the crushedwindpipe line and stay on balance to have a nice reactive greenlock. No thanks! ---writes: It will be just one affliction, those are just the ones that make thematic sense. I'd like to have two choices, to be solutions one and two. If you have ideas for other afflictions that could work, please let me know. ---writes: Solution 2 is okay. Definite no to 1. ---writes: Solution 2 is preferable. No to solution 1's suggestion of vapors or crushedwindpipe. With PhantomArmour?, more blackout on hit would just be silly with vapors and crushedwindpipe for the reasons Enyalida has mentioned. ---writes: Solution 2 is fine. 1 is kind of crazy. Mages don't need double reactive blackout, and windpipe is obviously a no. I would like to make a point that you don't have to, and really shouldn't be, asking for top tier afflictions for every skill. Asking for blackout and warrior afflictions is asking for a rejection. ---writes: I accept that my current suggestions are bad ones, and once again ask for better ideas. ---writes: For solution two, I'd like to add something that would effect people without the breathing ability. Suggestion so far is a small amount of asphyx damage. ---writes: No to solution 1, I guess 2 is ok ---writes: I've changed the suggested afflictions for solution one. ---writes: Even with changes, I won't be supporting solution 1. Solution 2 is fine. ---writes: Reducing the time on HOLD BREATH is a good modification to this skill, reducing some of the DMP provided while also not just sloughing away all of a warrior's (cough cough) endurance.